


Graduation

by SheabeePrime



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Autobot Kncok Out, M/M, Make Up, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post Predacons Rising, Rebuilding, Teacher-Student Relationship, fight, mentions of former relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:57:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheabeePrime/pseuds/SheabeePrime
Summary: Shameless smut contribution to this rare pair. Porn WITH Plot. Lots of plot actually, I let myself get carried away. Knock Out is about to officially become an Autobot when Ultra Magnus starts acting weird around. Classic fight and make up trope, but hopefully different at the same time.





	Graduation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bremmatron33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/gifts).



> I AM SOOO SORRY THAT THIS IS LATE! I was really sick and then once I got over it I had to work two 12 hour shifts two days in a row. It was a disaster. Thanks for waiting for me!

Transformers Secret Solenoid 2017   
Gift For: Bremma  
Prompt: NSFW TFP Knock Out/ Ultra Magnus. Fun size kink art and for fic heatfic.   
Content to avoid: N/A  
I do not own Transformers 

 

The makeshift Autobot base on Cybertron was just that: makeshift. They didn’t have the time nor resources to make it anything but, not with all the other important reconstruction that needed to be done. The Autobots, being their disgustingly righteous selves, thus gave up the luxury of a new headquarters, at least until the hospital and first set of housing units were finished. Knock Out could hardly believe the structural instability of the pile a scrap they called a base. Just him walking around caused the floor panels to vibrate a little, creaking and moaning all the while. It didn’t help that the red mech was walking with the furvert of a pouting child, stomping unnecessarily with frustration, but even so, it was clear that the structure was lacking, well, a little of everything. 

Knock Out’s thoughts shifted from the poor construction of the building he was in to what had gotten him all worked up to begin with: Ultra Magnus. The former Decepticon huffed as the name rang through his processor. He just couldn’t understand what had gotten into the Autobot commander. Everything had been going so smoothly between them until Knock Out’s pending graduation was announced. It was like the big guy had a sudden shift in demeanor towards him, but knowing Magnus there had to be some logical reason for it. So, the racer mentally sifted through all their encounters up to this moment to try and pinpoint the problem.

Once Team Prime was thoroughly convinced that Knock Out did indeed want to become an Autobot, it was decided that he should first learn the Autobot Code, to which Ultra Magnus volunteered to teach. The red mech was charmed by the Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord, and how easily toyed with he was. His broad shoulders did nothing to help the attraction, as they had a similar allure that the former ‘con’s now deceased conjux endura, Breakdown, had. 

Ultra Magnus initially resented Knock Out, if not solely because his student found it amusing to mock and undermine him. While Magnus was a bot of rules, his student was anything but, and made that very clear on a daily basis. The red mech’s wry attempts to get the Autobot commander to get drinks with him was even more insulting. Eventually, however, after much persistence on Knock Out’s part, Magnus complied, but only under the guise that they were simply discussing the Autobot code in further detail. Tutoring, if you will. 

The Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord was stunned at what a genuinely interesting and compelling mech Knock Out really was outside of the classroom. And any bot that said the sleek racer wasn’t devilishly attractive either had defective optics or was a flat-out liar. Meanwhile, Magnus knew his own look was more…utilitarian. For once, the blue mech was intimidated, and by a simple Decepticon medic.

Try as he might, Ultra Magnus could not hide this nervousness from Knock Out. It was cute in the red optics of the former ‘con though. KO would find himself spilling information about his past that he hadn’t spoken of in millions of years. Talk about how he really wanted to be a racer and master of body work, but was forced to be a medic by his caste, which was why he joined Megatron. That and he thought he was joining the winning team. Knock Out even discussed the underground racing he was currently part of, inviting the Autobot commander to join him as a spectator. Although Ultra Magnus never agreed, he never shut down the illegal street racing operations either. That was when KO starting to wonder if Magnus was as interested in him as he was in Magnus. 

After his pending graduation into the Autobot ranks was announced though, Knock Out found that his teacher had become much colder. The final few lessons were shorter than usual and were not followed up with any social event like the two usually participated in. Knock Out couldn’t understand. What had he done wrong? This is what was going through his head as he turned a corner to storm the office of The Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord, where he knew Ultra Magnus retreated to most nights. 

Knock Out didn’t even both to stop and knock on the door before rudely barning in and catching the Autobot Commander by surprise. 

“Knock Out? I don’t remember scheduling an appointment with you. Are you alright?” Magnus asked, looking up casually from a data pad. 

This only seem to infuriate the racer more, who all but yelled back “Am I alright?! You’re the one who’s been acting strange! What is your deal, anyway? I thought we had really hit it off, but you’ve been avoiding me like the plague since the announcement. Do you think I’m not ready?”

“What are you--?” Magnus started, only to be abruptly shut down by his student. 

“Don’t give me that! You know damn well that you’ve been avoiding me and acting cold towards me. Don’t tell me you have no idea what I’m talking about either, because you’re a horrible liar, Magnus.” 

The bulky blue mech audibly sighed, pushing his chair back to stand to his full height. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Try me.”

Magnus pressed this digits between his optics. He was not in the mood to deal with this blatant defiance, especially from Knock Out. Still, the Commander couldn’t shake this nagging feeling that he couldn’t try to keep what was going on from KO any longer. He was confronted with the very problem he was trying to avoid. He vented deeply. “I extend my sincere apologies for the frustration I have inflicted on you. I hoped to make this transition go smoothly but it appears my efforts are futile.”

“What are you talking about?” KO quipped.

Another sigh. “Knock Out, I fear our relationship has become something more than educational, or even just personal, for that matter. In light of your upcoming graduation, I must put an end to whatever we have become. We should be nothing more that strict professional associates.” He concluded with wavering finality. 

Knock Out was stunned silent. The room was still, yet the gaze of KO’s red optics spoke volumes, making Ultra Magnus fidget uncomfortably. 

“Why?” Was all the racer managed to get out, voice hoarse and blanketed with hurt. “Why does me becoming an Autobot change things?” He continued to press, his tone now sharper than before, denial spreading across his features. 

“Knock Out, please…”

“NO! Tell me why, Magnus! I’m not leaving until you do.” 

It was in that moment, that The Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord let his emotions get the better of him for the first time. Without thinking, he said, “Because you’re going to become my subordinate and it would inappropriate for an officer to fraternize with someone in their ranks.” 

“So that’s it then? You’re just going to say goodbye to what we could be because I’m becoming one of you?” Knock Out asked, taken back for the second time that day.

“Yes,” was the simple answer he received, sending the former Decepticon medic in a fury. KO pound his fist against the desk in front of him, and in once clean sweep forced all its contents onto the floor. 

Knock Out laughed, the feeling bitter on his glossia. “Ha! You know, I didn’t want to join your team because I wanted to be part of an army. I joined because I wanted to be part family again, for the first time since before the war. Don’t you see? I don’t want to be your subordinate, I want to be your…” he trailed off, tears welling up in his optics. “Ya know what, nevermind…”

“Knock Out…” Magnus called, but it was too late. The red mech had already spun around and gone back through the door from which he came, the room shaking with instability in his wake. 

 

Some bad decisions were made that night. Still burning in the aftermath of his conversation with a certain Ultra Magnus, Knock Out had driven to a bar. It wasn’t the bar he usually frequented either, just the one closest to his living quarters. That was mistake number one. 

Mistake number two was ordering the strongest possible high-grade drink offered at the bar. Knock Out knew he was a lightweight, but he didn’t want to remember anything that had happened, and thus chose to get wasted. He hadn’t even consumed enough to be tipsy though before the final mistake took place.

A young bot, probably brought to life during the Great War, had swayed over to Knock Out, looking for a fight. The mech was one of many who had recently returned to Cybertron, only this one clearly had a prejudice against Deceptions. Knock Out could understand his reasoning for hating ‘Cons, but the problem was he no longer was one. Not in the mood to listen to the overcharged stranger call him by inappropriate slurs and other derogatory language, Knock Out had pushed the mech, instigating the short, but violent, fist fight that followed. Mistake number three. 

Now KO was in his quarters, helm still throbbing to the rhythm of whatever synth pop garbage that had been blasted painfully loud at the bar, trying to balance an icepack on his shoulder while also attempting to buff out the scratches on the backside of his armor. It was not going well, and the more frustrated he got, the more intense the ache in his CPU became. Never before had the racer felt more regret for ever being created than in moment of suffering. 

KNOCK KNOCK

Knock Out sighed, annoyed at the prospect of having yet another visitor to witness his injuries after such an embarrassing bar brawl. Ratchet had already given him the one over and berated him for his stupidity. The racer assumed Bumblebee was next in line to chastise him. 

“It’s open!” He called out, not even turning to meet his guest upon hearing the door swish open, the sound not unlike that of the doors on the Nemesis. “Bee, if you came her to yell at me, you should know that Ratchet has already done that for you.”

There was an awkward silence before a voice that definitely did not belong Bumblebee filled the empty space left by the lack of conversation. “What happened?” 

The former ‘Con practically chucked his buffer across the room with surprise. The speed at which he turned around to meet his visitor was something that not even the famous Blurr could have matched. “What are you doing here?!” He snapped in response. 

Ultra Magnus shifted uncomfortably under the cold gaze of his student. The courage he was renowned for now drained from his veins, it took all his might to step out of the shadow of the doorway and make his way towards the upset mech. “The status of your condition takes priority over the reason for my presence,” he finally managed to get out, although the weight his voice usually took was clearly missing. 

Knock Out snorted, turning his back on the Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord and Autobot commander in favor of going to find his buffer. “I got into a bar fight. It happens.”

“Who was it?” Magnus’ voice dropped, expression darkening, “Who hurt you?”

“Why do you even care?” 

Ultra Magnus was stunned by the red mech’s retaliation, half expecting some quip about being overprotective, like Knock Out would usually have done. The sarcastic, carefree grounder that he had taught the Autobot code to was not in the room that night, and he was a fool for thinking he would be. He had hurt the racer, and was reaping the consequences. “You’re still mad,” he stated ever-so-stupidly. 

“What could have given you that idea?” 

“It wasn’t my intention to hurt you.”

Knock Out spun on his heel to, once again, face his visitor, only this time he allowed his face plates to contort into an ugly expression burning with nothing other than absolute rage. The look was rough on his smooth, glossy features and if Magnus thought the former Decepticon medic was pissed before, then what he was feeling now could only be described as nothing other than vehement. His EM field bristled aggressively against the Autobot commander’s too, turning the fog of tension in the room into a heavy cloud. 

“You thought that after losing my conjux and putting myself out there like that again, after forming a connection with a new mech and getting my hopes up for another shot at love, that after everything we’ve done together, you wouldn’t be hurting me? Are you that dense, or just flat out stupid?” Knock Out didn’t wait for a response to continue, “And then you have the audacity to come into my personal quarters and ask me if I’m okay, as if you were my angry boyfriend! Are you kidding me? Of course I’m still mad! What do you have to say for yourself?”

“I’m sorry”

The red mech scoffed, “Yeah, I bet you are.”

“No, Knock Out, I truly am sorry. I—” The Autobot Commander hung his helm in shame, trying not to allow his EM field to retract in on itself so his student could feel just how deeply grieved he was over the situation. “I made a mistake. One that I’ve made before.”

Knock Out had looked away, trying to stifle tears from leaking out of his optics. He didn’t say anything, and Magnus took this lack of interruption as an invitation to continue, “Optimus once told me about family. He said that it was the one thing stronger than an army. He tried to teach me how to love, and for him, I did. But since his…passing, or transformation, as he called it, I had forgotten his lesson…” In a sudden burst of courage, the blue mech paused to walk into the bout of no man’s land that had formed between them. He was only inches away when he stopped his approach, choosing instead to allow his good servo to reach out and gently cup Knock Out’s cheek. Ignoring the slight flinch the racer made, Magnus tilted his head up until the two locked optics. “…until you, Knock Out. All this time I’ve been teaching you Autobot code, you’ve been helping me learn how to love again. How to be part of a family.” 

Knock Out’s optics looked like they were about to fall out of his head, yet he kept them locked with the bot before him, leaning slightly into the servo resting against the side of his face, audials turned their most sensitive setting as to not miss a single thing that was going to be said.

“Knock Out, I was so scared of the thought of, well, us, that I resorted back to being a commander instead of a…whatever I am to you. I made a mistake. You were right about that, but wrong about one thing: you didn’t have to become an Autobot to be part of our family. Of my family.” 

The red mech couldn’t take it anymore. In a flash, he lounged forwards and locked lips with the bot before him, the force of kiss nearly knocking The Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord off his peds. 

Ultra Magnus was stunned at first, before finally allowing himself to melt into the kiss, servos making their way to KO’s hips, EM fields meshing together with a bitter sorrow, but more sweet happiness than anything. 

When Knock Out pulled away he was smirking, although it was clearly born of endearment rather than condescension. “That was your first kiss, wasn’t it?” He asked playfully, making his partner blush madly and look away with the embarrassment of a shy youngling. KO chuckled, his voice reverberating comfortingly in the small space between them. “Don’t worry, I’m glad I’m your first kiss. I want to be your first everything.”

Magnus was shocked at how heated the racer’s tone suddenly became, but instead of finding the situation uncomfortable like he always imagined he would, he found it rather…encouraging. This time he moved to initiate the following kiss, allowing Knock Out to guide him through the movements until he was confident enough to take lead. 

 

Eventually, the situation led to KO’s berth-room, the two both openly exposed to each other and ready to interface, or at least Knock Out thought they were, but his mate was clearly starting to get anxious. 

“Are you sure it will fit? I don’t want to hurt you,” Ultra Magnus asked. The red mech would have found the comment hilarious if it wasn’t for the genuine concern laced heavily in the Autobot Commander’s vocalization. It wasn’t as if he didn’t have a valid reason for being worried either. Magnus’s spike was significantly bigger than expected. Its girth was way above average, with an impressive length to match. The blue biolights that decorated its sides allowed Knock Out to see just what a work of art his chosen partner’s appendage really was, and how it yearned for his valve. 

KO’s own spike twitched with need at the sight hovering above him, leaving the red mech almost too overcome with lust to answer the question. “Yes, my love. I promise, it’ll be fine. I’m well lubricated already, just go slow.” He then arched his hips towards the blue bot, presenting his dripping valve like a gift, to which Magnus, finally, accepted. 

The Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord was overcome for the first time by something other than a hunger for justice. Knock Out was as deliciously tight and smooth as Magnus was long, as if they were made for each other, and the Autobot commander was surprisingly vocal about it. He gasped and moaned as they started to slide against each other, the feeling of the racer’s valve clenching down on him almost tipping him over the edge right away.

Once he worked through the initial shock of pleasure, Ultra Magnus was determined to prove himself to Knock Out. Allowing his desires to take over, Magnus began to thrust deeper with more speed, although he made sure it was not uncomfortably so. He wanted to hear KO purr with delight as he was, and thus began to kiss every wire, every tube, every part of the racer his lips could reach, exploring this new body and new feeling, really, to remember for later. His servos roamed too, all the way down to KO’s own exposed and needy spike. 

Knock Out didn’t think he could enjoy anything anymore than he currently was until Ultra Magnus began to rub his spike in addition to pounding his valve in. The experience was exhilarating. The Autobot could somehow be so firm and gentle at the same time that it drove him crazy. He wanted more of this big hunk of mech. He never wanted it to end, but couldn’t stand the slow romance to torture him any longer either. 

“Faster, my love,” he breathed with a shaky breath into the audials of his partner. That was all Magnus needed to hear too before becoming a real machine. The passion was still there, but their interfacing was now running on much more lust too. KO could feel Magnus start to lose control, but also noticed that he was holding something back. “Mag—mmmmh—Magnus…cum for me,” he commanded. 

“No. Not without doing this first.” 

Knock Out had no idea what the blue mech was talking about, and was hardly able to keep hold of himself either, when Magnus’ chest plates opened. KO was shocked at how ready to commit someone such as The Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord could be, but still followed in suit, ready to bond. 

While lowering himself close to his partner, Magnus somehow found that it was he who was whispering reassuring little nothings into KO’s audials. And when their sparks merged, it was as if time itself ceased to exist. Magnus came first with Knock Out cumming soon afterwards at the feeling of his lover spilling over inside of him. Both experienced the extreme the bliss of their own bodies, and that of their partner’s over the new bond. It was nothing short of breathtaking.

Wisps of static from the fresh bond stayed with them as they recovered from such an intense overload. Words could not describe how Ultra Magnus was feeling as he pulled his spark-mate closer into a strong embrace, but he would still try. 

“I love you, Knock Out,” the blue mech murmured, nuzzling into KO’s neck.

Little tears pricked at the corner of his optics for the millionth time that night as the racer snuggled against his mate, but this time they were filled with joy versus despair. “I loved you first,” he replied, as sassy as ever. 

Ultra Magnus could only chuckle as the two fell into a deep recharge together as a couple for the first, but definitely not the last, time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is fic and not art, but I had this idea and just had to run with it. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless. Happy Holidays!


End file.
